starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose Rose is a 6-year old girl who's a fashion deisgner. she's one of the main characters ins tariligns eries and one of Star's friends. in powerpuff Girls and starilign worlds collide she's one of the playable characters, she's the fourth one who got saved by the others heroes. her favortie food is octopus dumplings and cotton candy and her favorite colour is pink and red appearance she have long yellow curly hair with a Bunny hairpin. she's wearing green dress with a pink belt and a blue opal in the middle of her chest on her dress. she's wearing gray shorts and Brown summer shoes. her Eye colour is pink personality she's sassy, hard-working, prideful and playful. she's a fashion designer who like fashion and ahiny things, she dislikes bugs (but not Star, she likes bugs not not afraid of them). she enjoys fashion, Diamonds and songs seasons 52 episodes each season 20-minute long season 1 she's one of Star's friends and one of the mains, she's helping Star along with her friends. she also got hit by a mini star gem and got turned into a rich girl. she's turning things into Diamonds and people into statues and causing trouble. Emily absorbs the energy from the mini star gem to the star key in progress to revive the storm of darkness, but Emily and Zero also got turned into statues. Star are coming to stop her from doing that. in the end Rose was saved and Star got the mini star gem, and turned Everything and everyone to normal (Emily will not forgive Star for this). in episode 49 Rose are stuck in the Cave along with Katie, Ariana and Mia. Star have to help them to get out of there, she uses the Power from her star key to move the rock out of the way and saved them. season 2 (fairytale) after Star, Emily and Zero got sucked in the book and the closed, Ariana picked it up and return to the king and Queen along with her friends. and they told them that is called fairytale book, it haves 50 different fairytales, but there's a evil woman who trying to rule the World but failed agianst some heroes. in episode 51 when Star, Emily and Zero returned along with the evil woman, she used her magic to rule the starland, everyone got turned into her slaves, Star have to stop her but Emily blocked her way and shoot her out of the library to the forest. will Star ever save the starland season 3 (World tour) Rose and her friends are with Star on a mission. to find the secret amulet Before Emily and Zero or the mysterious man does. they send out the space and on a travel into different planets. she got a magic item from the king and Queen for helping Star. the item is a perfume, it can disguise herself into someone or something. powerpuff Girls and starilign Worlds collide she's one of the playable characters in the game. she was kidnapped but in World 4 stage 3 she got saved by the other heroes. her weapon is a perfume, like from season 3 but she can yse the perfume to damage the enemies.